


Mafia's Books

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [357]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, like idek - Freeform, mafia!au, super fluffy mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is part of a mafia and Clint works in a bookstore that Phil frequents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know that saying that when you’re about to die, you’ll see your life flash before your eyes?

Clint doesn’t believe that bullshit one bit. 

You see, Clint’s actually almost died once. It was not fun.

All he saw before he blacked out was blinding light from a headlight, and the blood dripping from his forehead down his eyes.

Although to be fair, there wasn’t really anything special in Clint’s life, so maybe there was nothing worth remembering during his final moments.

—

The bell above the door rang, signalling another customer. Clint didn’t really have to look up to know who came in though. It was 1635H, so he knew that Phil just finished his shift down at the animal shelter a block down the street.

Clint dog-eared his book before he put it down and smiled at Phil, leaning forward on his forearms. 

“Hey, Phil. How was your day?”

Clint could see the way Phil’s posture softened, just at his question. “Jeff tried to kill me, Garfield almost scratched my eyes out, and I got my clothes dirty after dealing with a rat.” He gave Clint a tired smile.

“Sounds exciting.” Clint responded. “Your books aren’t here yet, but if you’re looking for something else, maybe I can help. Or if you just want to occupy one of the bean bags in the corner to just rest for a while, that’s cool too.” 

“That is extremely tempting, but I really stopped by just to ask if you had any recommendations to give to my niece as birthday present?” 

“You’re giving your niece a book for her birthday? You hate her that much?” Clint teased.

Phil rolled his eyes at Clint, “What’s wrong with a good book?”

“Nothing.” Clint held his hands up in surrender. “I just think children don’t generally respond well to being given books on their birthdays.”

“She’s turning 24.”

Clint groaned as he circled the front desk. “That’s even worse. Millennials are the worst to buy gifts for. You never know if they want something tech-y or something nostalgic. And you can’t ever choose something in between or they’ll flip.” Clint ranted, making his way to one of the bookshelves they had in the front of the shop. “So, tell me about your niece. What’s she like?”

“She’s on her computer a lot. Knows a lot about them. Self-taught, even.” Phil boasted a little.

Clint could hear from the sound of his voice that he was super proud of her. “Sounds like she won’t enjoy a book at all. Good Omens sounds perfect for her.” Clint handed Phil a book and let him look it over. “It’s just the right amount of humor to keep her interested, and adventure to keep her brain from going stale. It’s basically about a demon and angel and the end of the world.”

“Let me guess, they fall in love?” Phil raised an eyebrow at him.

Clint barked a laugh, “You’d think so, but no.”

Phil laughed too, and Clint delighted in the sound. It wasn’t long since Clint realized he was in love with the man standing in front of him - three months if he was being specific. If Clint was being honest, the only reason he got the job at the old bookshop was because it was so close to where Phil worked. Creepy, probably. Romantic, definitely, maybe.

“So,” Clint started, “There’s this Italian place downtown and I was thinking, maybe if you weren’t busy, we could grab a bite to eat or something?”

Phil stared at him for a second, clearly assessing Clint’s invitation, “like, a date?”

“Yes.” Clint might have sounded like the breath was punched out of him, but at least it was clear. “I’m asking you out on a date.” 

Phil smiled, unlike the other smiles Clint has seen him wear, this one was something akin to shy. And then he frowned - which in Clint’s book was never good. 

Phil sighed - again, not a good sign. “I’d love more than anything to go out on a date with you, Clint.” Phil said with a smile. Clint smiled as well - and silently wished that that was the end of the sentence. Alas, “but I’m not who you think I am. As much as I’d like to pursue you, I’d rather do it with you knowing what I do for a living. I’ve never lied to you, and I don’t want to start now. ”

Clint blinked. That’s it? That’s Phil’s condition? Clint tried to contain his smile and just barely managed not to fully grin. “Phil, I know.” 

“Know what?”

“You’re part of some kind of mafia. I’ve known for months. I’ve known the first time I saw you.” Clint confessed. “I don’t know if you remember, you probably don’t, but three months ago, you and your friends you saved my life. Five blocks down from my place, I was attacked by some assholes who called themselves Hydra, and demanded I sign over the contract to the building I was leasing out to six tenants - there weren’t a lot of us living there, so I see the appeal - and while I held my ground against them, I still took on more than I could handle. That’s when you guys came in. You saved me like a knight in shining armor. I couldn’t forget your face. A few days later, I found the shelter you guys use as a cover. The logo matched the tattoos on some of your friends, so I decided to check it out. Lo and behold, there you were. I meant to just say thank you, but one thing led to the other, and I somehow got a job here.”

Phil remained silent for such a long while that Clint half thought he was going to walk out on him. 

And then Phil scoffed. “I can’t- I can’t believe you knew all along.” 

Clint shrugged.

“What about the ‘animals’ that attack me?” Phil asked.

“You never once mentioned that they were animals. And last time I checked, a rat can be a person too.” Clint smirked. Phil laughed some more. When he didn’t say anything more though, Clint started getting fidgety. “So, about that date…” 

“Yes.” Phil didn’t hesitate. “I’d love to. As long as you don’t mind my being in a-”

“Phil, if I minded, I never would have asked.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson’s life had never been a dull one. Ever since he was young, he was taught how to value the people around him and to return the loyalty that was given to him. At the tender age of 15, he’s also learned how to deal with those who double-crossed him. 

It’s not his favorite thing to do, killing people, but sometimes, you have to get your hands dirty to protect the people you love.

Which is why, Phil’s conscience is clean as he shot another guy in the face, trying to get into the compound where they - Hydra - took Clint. (Letting your date get kidnapped even before they arrived at the restaurant was obviously not part of Phil’s plan to woo Clint, and you can bet big money that after this fiasco, Clint was not going anywhere without someone to protect him, whether he liked it or not.) It wasn’t easy finding this place, Hydra made sure of it, but with the help of Phil’s team, they were able to find this place hidden away underneath the city. With Daisy in his ear, laying out the ground work, Phil swept through the compound trying to look for Clint.

_There should be a door to your left. That’s the only room you haven’t seen yet. Daisy said through the comms._

“I got it. Thanks, Da-”

Multiple gunshots rang through the hall and Phil’s heart stopped for a second. He raced toward the only room left and kicked it down. He was braced for a fight, and his gun was raised, but there was only one person in the room. Well, one that was standing anyway. 

“Hey, Phil.” Clint greeted like he wasn’t surrounded by bodies bleeding out on the floor. “Sorry I’m late for our date.” 

“What did you-” Phil wasn’t even sure where to gesture. There were at least six bodies lying around. 

“Oh, them. I was going to wait for you, honest, but they were saying mean things about you, and they said that when you got here, they were going to do horrible things to you, and I… I kinda lost it.” 

“You did all this?” Phil stepped closer, stepping on some guy’s hand as he did.

“I did.” Clint hung his head, ashamed. “I’m sorry. Are you mad?”

Phil smiled, placing a gentle hand on Clint’s cheek. “No, I’m not mad. Happy that you’re okay. Amazed by the things you never told me you could do. Turned on by how amazingly badass you are.” 

Clint grinned. “I can’t believe I just made Phil Coulson say badass. That’s officially the best thing to happen today.” 

“Well, the night is still young. I bet I could top that.” 

“Okay, now you’re just baiting me.” Clint rolled his eyes, when he heard the possible innuendo. He isn’t against the idea of Phil topping him though.

“Mmhm. Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?”

Clint pulled him in and kissed him in lieu of an answer. When one of the supposedly dead bodies groaned, they both shot at it without breaking the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/143740586016/im-going-back-to-work-tomorrow-just-thinking)

**Author's Note:**

> #this was a lot fluffier than I intended#hmmm
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/141209683781/phil-my-dog-whines-every-time-he-loses-sight-of)


End file.
